marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-121698)
| Relatives = Johnny Storm (brother), Reed Richards (husband) | Universe = Earth-121698 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Genetics research scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = NYC (presumed) | Creators = Michael France; Mark Frost | First = Fantastic Four (July 8, 2005) | Last = | HistoryText = Sue Storm was a genetics research scientist working for Victor von Doom. This Invisible Woman's powers are powered by strong emotion, and her normal clothing doesn't turn invisible when she does. She was in the middle of a love triangle between Reed Richards and Doom, who proposed to her. After she gained her powers she spurned Doom. When Mr. Fantastic proposed to her, she agreed to marry him. Sue and Reed were going to be married on the roof of the Baxter Building, until finally, Silver Surfer came because he sensed the Cosmic radiation sensor which was created by Reed Richards. Johnny Storm attempted to stop the Silver Surfer, but Silver Surfer was stronger than Johnny and defeated him. Because of contact between himself and Silver Surfer, Johnny could exchange his powers. The Fantastic Four tried to stop the Silver Surfer, with the aid of Victor von Doom, until Victor von Doom took the Silver Surfer's surfboard, which was the Silver Surfer's power core. After Dr. Doom took Silver Surfer's surfboard, he tried to kill Silver Surfer. Sue tried to protect him her force fields, but, since the spear from the surfboard apparently could phase through anything, it phased through Sue's force fields, and stabbed her right in her heart. She then destroyed the spear with her force field, but it was too late. The rest of the Fantastic Four transferred their powers to Johnny, who separated Doom from the surfboard, and Ben used a crane to knock Doom into the sea, and Sue died in Reed's arms. The Silver Surfer used his cosmic power, and with aid from surfboard which he took back from Dr. Doom, he revived Sue from death, and after telling Reed to cherish every moment with her, attacked Galactus with a suicidal attack, saving the world. Finally, after saving the world, Reed and Sue married in Japan. | Powers = *'Invisibility:' Susan is able to become completely invisible. *'Force Fields:' Susan is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, blasting away people or objects, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place. | Abilities = *Possibly on the same level with Reed Richards intelligence-wise. | Strength = *Normal human female | Weaknesses = *She is allergic to orchids. *Prolonged usage of her powers puts strain on her, especially if she is putting in a large amount of force, resulting in nosebleeds and finally falling unconscious. Though through practice, the time and strength with which she can use her powers without harm can be increased. *Her powers require her to focus to keep them active, if she gets too distracted, her powers turn off on their own. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Fantasti-Car | Weapons = | Notes = *Jessica Alba portrays Sue Storm in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:2005 Character Debuts